conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Englisc/Wordhord
This is a list of words in the Englisc language, which will expand as time permits. If you have any suggested new words to add, please use the talk page and I will research the best way to add those words to the dictionary. AÆB *ald ɑld adj old, not young; ældest- *Alkohol ˈalkohoːl m'' alcohol, ethanol *Æcced 'ɛtʃɛd ''n (s/e) acid *breken [] s v to break; (brikþ, brak, gebroken) *bringen ˈbʀɪŋən irr v to bring; (ˈbʀoχtə), gebroht; (ɡəˈbʀoχt) *bruken [] sv2 to use; (brykþ, brok, gebroken) *Brunenburg [] f'' Brunnenburg *Brycg [] ''f (-/-e) bridge CDÐ *Destillation pl dɛstilaˈʦi̯oːnən f'' (-/-en) distillation *destillieren dɛstiˈliːrən ''wk v to distill; (dɛstiˈliːrdə), destillierd (dɛstiˈliːrd) *Dolg [] n'' (-es/-e) wound, cut; scar of a wound; sore *dolgen [] ''wk v to wound; gedolgt *dragen [] st v to drag; drog, gedragen; drag and drop: dragen and oflecgen;' ~ to' to drag to; *Dreifer [] m'' (-s/-) driver (for printers, etc.) *Dropdown Box [] ''f (-/-en) dropdown box *Dropdown Menu [dʀɔpˈdaʊ̯nmeˌnyː; pl ''dʀɔpˈdaʊ̯nmeˌnyːs] ''n (-s/-s) dropdown menu *Drugeþ [] f'' (-/-e) a drought; dryness; 'Kansas hafde ane Drugeþ þen halen Summer '''Kansas had a drought the entire summer; *dryg dryg adj dry; drygst-; þis was þe drygste Summer æfre! This was the dryest summer ever!; *Dystrophie dystrɔfiː f'' (-/-n) dystrophy EFG *E-Mail [ˈiːmeːl; ''pl ˈiːmeːls] f'' (-/-s) e-mail *Eaȝþyrel [] ''n (-s/-n) window; *Ecced etʃɛd n'' (s/e) vinegar *Ekstase ''pl ''ɛksˈtaːzn̩ ''f (-/-n) ecstasy *Emphase [ʔɛmˈfaːzə; pl ʔɛmˈfaːzn̩] f'' (-/-n) emphasis *Enzym pl ɛnˈʦyːmə ''n (es/e) enzyme *Erþœl ˈeːrθʔøːl n'' (es/e) petroleum *etten ˈɛtən̩ ''st v to eat; aat, geetten *falden [] st v to fold; feld, gefalden; he feld þat Papyr in anen Swaan '''he folded the paper into a swan; *fænde ˈfɛndə ''past subjunctive of ''finden''' *Fiele [] f'' (-/-n) file *finden ˈfindən ''st v to find; (fand, gefunden) *Folisc Æcced n'' (es/e) folic acid *gaan ɡɑːn ''irr v to go; is gegaan *gefunden ɡəˈfʊndn̩ adj found; (past participle of finden) *gerisen ɡəˈʀɪzn̩ adj risen; (past participle of reisen) *gesungen ɡəˈsʊŋən adj sung; (past participle of singen) *geswœten ɡəˈswøːtən wk v to sweeten, make sweet, season; (geswœtede, geswœted) *geweired ɡəˈwaɪ̯rəd adj made of wire *gewyrten ɡəˈwʏrtən wk v to season (with herbs, spices), to spice; (gewyrtede, gewyrted) *Gnorn gnoːrn m'' (-es/-e) sorrow, sadness; ''~ þrowen to suffer sadness *gnorn gnoːrn adj sorrowful, sad, dejected; complaining *gnornen gnoːrnən wk v to grieve, mourn; to be sad; to bewail, lament; gegnornd *Gold ɡɔld n'' (-es/-e) gold; (aurum) *gylden ˈɡʏldn̩ ''adj golden ȜHǶ *ȝa jaː interj yes *ȝong ˈjoŋɡ adj young, not old; jyngst- *haaten haːtən irr strong v 1'''. to command; gehaaten; (she commanded him to go' scie heht hin gaan''); 2'''. to call s.o. s.t. [ic hatte Johannes' I am called John''] *halden'' ˈhaldən ''strong v to hold; to stop; gehalden *Hæft ˈhɛft n'' (-es/-e) haft, handle *Hæft ˈhɛft ''m (-es/-e) a band, fetter; handcuffs *hæften ˈhɛftən wk v to seize, bind, arrest, make captive; imprison; gehæfted *Hæften ˈhɛftən f'' (-/-ne) captivity, custody *Hæftling ˈhɛftlɪŋ ''m (-s/-e) captive; prisoner, inmate *hæftnen ˈhɛftnən wk v 1. '''to seize, capture; '''2. to arrest; gehæftned *Hæftnoþ [] m'' (-es/-e) custody, keeping; imprisonment *Hæftnung ˈhɛftnʊŋ ''f (-/-en) captivity; confinement; *Heertoge [] m'' (-n/-n) general (military rank) *Hefd [] ''m (-es/-e) head *Hefdmann [] m'' (-es/-æ-e) captain (military rank) *Hyd hʏːd ''f (-/-e) skin; meine Hyd is to dryg my skin is too dry; *Hydrolyse pl hydroˈlyːzən f'' (-/-n) hydrolysis *ƕa xʷɑː ''pron who?; of ƕa] *ƕam xʷɑːm pron whom?; of ƕa, ƕat] *ƕan xʷɑːn pron whom?; of ƕa] *ƕanen xʷɑːnen adv whence?, from where? *ƕas xʷɑːs pron whose?; of ƕa, ƕat] *ƕat xʷɑːt pron what?; of ƕat] *ƕær xʷɛːr adv where?; is a question word of static location only *ƕenn xʷɛn adv when? *ƕider [] adv whither? to where? IJK *inblenden 'ɪnblɛndn̩ wk v to view, make visible (a menu) tech; in, ingeblended *intelligent ɪntɛliˈɡɛnt adj intelligent; (intelligenter, intelligentest-) *international ˌɪntɐnaʦi̯oˈnaːl adj international *Internet [] n'' (-es/-s) internet; 'ic surfe þat Internet' I'm surfing the internet''; *kald kʰald adj cold; kældest- *Katalyse pl kataˈlyːzən f'' (-/-n) catalysis *Kondensation kɔndɛnˈzaːˈʦɪ̯oːn ''f (-/-en) condensation *kondensierd kɔndɛnˈziːrd adj condensed; past participle of ''kondensieren; ''ex. kondensierde Melk condensed milk; *kondensieren kɔndɛnˈziːrən wk v to condense, transform something into liquid; kondensierd LMN *Laf [] f'' (-/-e) leftover, what it left, what is left, remnant, remains, relic, remainder, rest; (2) ''math remainder; *læren ˈlæːrən wk v to teach, instruct; gelærd *leiðen ˈlaɪ̯θən st v to go, travel (by water), sail; is gelidden/geliþþen *Liþþ *Luus pl ˈlʏzə f'' (-/Lyse) louse; ''pl lice *Maan maːn n'' (es/e) crime; a shameful action *mid mi.d ''prep w.d. with, together, along; (þu gæst mid þeinem Broðer you go with your brother.) *Morþ morθ n'' (-es/-e) death (caused by an external source), murder; ''legal term ''homicide; destruction, perdition *Morðer ˈmorðər ''n (-es/-e) murder *Muus pl ˈmʏzə f'' (-/Myse) mouse *Myrðre 'myrðrə ''m (-n/-n) murderer *myrðern 'myrðərn wk v to murder; gemyrðerd *Myrðrung 'myrðrʊŋ f'' (-/-en) murder, homicide OŒP *ofkommen ˈɔːfˌkɔmən ''st v to depart; of, is ofgekommen *on [] prep w.d.a. on, onto; ic em on þem Stol I am on the chair; þu gengst on þen Rof you went on the roof; *Onlædung onˈlæːdʊŋ f'' (-/-en) user's guide *open ˈoː.pən ''adj open *opnen ˈoː.pnən wk v to open; geopned *Œl pl ˈøːlə n'' (es/e) oil *œliȝ [] ''adj oily; (inflected forms œlig-) *Œðel [] m'' (s/n) ancestral home, family home; one's own country; one's own residence or property *Œðelland [] ''n (-es/-e) native land, country *Phase pl ˈfaːzən f'' (-/-n) phase *Phrase pl ˈfʀaːzn̩ ''f (-/-n) phrase; (A word or group of words that functions as a single unit in the syntax of a sentence, usually consisting of a head, or central word, and elaborating words.) QRS *reisen [] st v to rise, get up, ascend; is gerisen *rœfen ˈrøːfn̩ wk v to roof; (OE: hréfan) *Rof ˈroːf m'' (-es/oe-e) roof; top, summit, highest part *Rose ˈroːzə ''f (-/-n) rose; *Sæl sæːl m'' (-es/-e) time, occasion; ''Anen Sæl fand he an Leaf at one time he found a leaf; a fit time, season, opportunity, definite time at which an event should take place; oþ þem Sæl þat scie him þen Wein gaaf till that right time which she gave him the wine; þa miȝ þe Sæl ȝald, naam ic it when the opportunity presented itself to me I took it; time (as in good/bad times), circumstance, occasion; Bei þer Uni hafden wiȝ goden Sæl at the university we had a good time; pl ''happiness, good fortune, good time, prosperity; ''þa hafden wiusre Sæle, waren witogædder when we had our good fortune, we were together; *Sæle sæːlə f'' (-/-n) season (of the year); (the 4 seasons: Winter, Lenkten, Summer, Hærfest) *sælen sæːlən ''wk v to take place, happen, betide; (sælde, is gesæld); þiȝ sælde manige Þinge many things happened to you; ƕat sælde ''ȝu''? what happened to you?;' *singen ˈsɪŋɡən ''st v to sing; gesungen *sinken ˈsɪŋkən st v to sink; is gesunken *Stol [] m'' (-es/-e) chair TÞU *Teid [] ''f (-/-en) (1) time; (2) grammar tense of a verb; *teiden [] wv to befall, happen *Teidung [] f'' (-/-en) newspaper; in the plural, can also mean 'news, new information' *þenken [] ''irr wv to think; (þohte, geþoht) *Þing ˈθiŋɡ n'' (-es/-e) thing *þingen ˈθiŋɡən ''wk v 1'''. to invite, address; geþingd; '''2. to ask for (fœr w.a.) a person, that some favor may be granted (clause); ''scie þingde fœr hin, þat he her halp she asked for him to help her''; to intercede for a person, to another person; ~ w.d. or fœr w.a., to/mid/wiþ s.o.; 3'''. to settle a dispute, settle with (wiþ w.a.) someone; '''4. to settle, determine to do something; ''ic þingde to Disney to gaan I determined to go to Disney.'' *Þinger [] m'' (-s/-) intercessor, advocate; one who addresses a body or court on behalf of someone else; *Þingestre [] ''f (-/-n) female advocate, intercessor *þrædlæs ˈθræːdlæs adj wireless *þringen θʀɪŋən st v to press; to crowd; to constrict; geþrungen *þringend θʀɪŋənd adj pressing, urgent *þusend [] num thousand *Þusendfeilensmiþþe [] m'' (-n/-n) jack of all trades *under [] ''prep w.d.a. under; hje sind under þer Brycg they are under the bridge; þe Rumba gæþ under þen Sofa the rumba is going under the sofa; *ungeopned ˈʊnɡəˈoː.pnəd adj unopened *Upgrade [ˈapɡʀeːd; pl ˈapɡʀeːds] n'' (-s/-s) upgrade *utblenden 'uːtˈblɛndən ''wk v to fade out; tech. ''to hide a menu; ut, utgeblended VWX *Vase vaːzə ''f (-/-n) vase *Virus [ˈviːʀʊs; pl ''ˈviːʀən] ''n, m (-/-en) virus; computer virus *WAP [] n'' WAP; (wireless access protocol) *warm [] ''adj warm; wærmst- *wærmen ˈwɛrmən wk v to warm, make warm; (wærmde, gewærmd) *Wærmung ˈwɛrmʊŋ f'' (-/-n) warming *Web wɛb ''n (-es/-e) the web, the world-wide web *Webseide [wɛbˈsaɪ̯də; pl wɛbˈzaɪ̯dn̩] f'' (-/-n) a web page *Website ''pl ''[ˈwɛbsaɪ̯ʦ ''f (-/-s) website *weipen waɪpən wk v to wipe; geweipt *Weir waɪr m'' (-es/-e) wire; *weirlæs waɪrlɛs ''adj wireless *Werþ [] n'' (-es/-e) worth, value *werðen [] ''sv3 to become; (wirþ, warþ, is geworden) *wesen ˈwɛːzən irr v to be; [present ''ic em, þu ert, he is; wiȝ sind; ''past ic, he was, þu wast; wiȝ waren; future ic bim, þu bist, he biþ; wiȝ, ȝiȝ, hje beeþ; present subjunctive ic/he sei, þu seiest; wiȝ seien; past subjunctive ic/he wære, þu wærest; wiȝ wæren; future subjunctive ''ic/he be, þu beest; wiȝ been; ''present perfect ''is gewesen; ''future perfect ''biþ gewesen; ''future future perfect ''biþ gebeen] *wild wɪld ''adj wild, untamed; wildest- *Worm wɔrm m (-es/œ-er) worm, virus, Trojan horse YZ Category:Englisc